Nikolai's Legacy: A Madness Combat Fanfiction
by Nikolai247
Summary: Before The Auditor. Before Hank. There was Nikolai. A young man forced to confront a delusional madman, he was forced to abandon his innocence in order to confront the insane man. This is his story.


A.N(Author's Notes): I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. This is my first story so, please, be brutal. Tell me about everything that's wrong with this story. If you tell me early I can fix the problem and turn this into a better fanfic.

P.S: This story is part of an intertwining storyline with a yet-to-be-named fanfic by Spirit9871 so please check Spirit's out once it's published for more info on the storyline.

Ch. 1: God's Great Mission

The man hid outside the small suburban home, waiting. Time was not an issue, after all this was an important part of his great mission. The mission God himself had given him. Most would probably consider him insane for following this mission, but he knew better. After all why else would he abandon his high paying job as one the Sheriff's top scientists for anything less than a mission from God. He still remembered that day.

He had been working some project of the Sheriff's called an "Improbability Drive".He thought it would be just another regular day, but God had different plans. He was working with the circuitry in the Improbability Drive when some young fool distracted him. The man said something an overload in the device. Before he could he could turn around and scold the young idiot for distracting him, a horrific explosion caught him in the back. He was saved from death only by God's good graces. The young one was not so lucky.

The boy's body was riddled with shards of glass. A large jagged piece of metal jutted out from his chest. He could bare to look as the boy lay there, shuddering while he took his final breaths.

While he lay on the ground in extreme pain he heard a deep voice call out him.

"ALVA!"The voice yelled to him.

It was the oddest thing. Whenever the voice spoke a sort of faint, red static appeared in the corners of his vision.

"Alva, listen to me!"The voice shouted even louder, if that was possible.

"Alva, I have an important message for you." The voice spoke more calmly now, although it was still obscenely loud.

"W-who are you?" Alva whispered

"That is not important right now." The voice said. "What is important is that have a mission for you."

"What do you mean?" Alva managed to say despite the incredible pain coursing through his body.

"The apocalypse is nigh, Alva. I need you to save the innocent souls of this world from this nightmare."The voice said.

"H-how do I do this?"Alva gasped

"Simple, Alva. You must collect the souls of the innocent."The voice said.

"Wait … you mean … k- KILL THEM?!" Alva yelled.

"Yes, Alva. But you would be doing them a favor. Dark times are coming, Alva. Do you not wish to help humanity?" The voice asked.

"Y-yes I want to help humanity! But I can't just m-murder people!"Alva stuttered.

"YOU MUST ALVA! IN ORDER TO SAVE THE INNOCENT FROM A GREAT EVIL YOU MUST!" The voice screamed in Alva's mind.

"Y-yes I must k-kill in order to save the innocent." Alva admitted.

"Good Alva, good. Now you know what you must do. You can start with the boy next to you. He is innocent and in great pain. Set him free, Alva." The voice demanded.

"I shall." Alva muttered as he grabbed a large, jagged piece of glass and began crawling toward the boy.

Alva held the glass over boy's heart. However, the boy began to panic. He tried to crawl away, but was far too injured to move.

"W-what are doing?!" The boy gasped in between pained grunts as he desperately tried to crawl away.

Alva lifted the glass up high above the boy's heart.

"Sending you to God." Alva muttered as he drove the shard of glass into the boy's heart He let out one last gasp, and then fell silent.

"Good, Alva. You've done it. You've completed the first step in your mission" The voice said as it returned into Alva's mind. "Now go, and continue to bring me the souls of the innocent."

"Yes, I shall." Alva said.

Three years. Three years since that day. He had spent every waking moment since then working to complete his mission. The killings weren't easy at first, but as time went on it grew easier and easier. It didn't matter how he felt apocalypse was nigh and it was up to him to collect the souls of the innocent. It was always the same. Find an innocent person. Follow them and learn everything about them. Introduce himself to his lucky target. Send them to God. He wondered though, why did always beg not be killed? Did they not want to meet the almighty? It didn't matter though. They had to be saved, whether they wanted it or not.

His newest target was much different from the usual, he was quite a bit older. About fifteen years old if he recalled correctly. An average young man. He was arrogant, excitable, and disrespectful. Just like all his age. However, he was still innocent. This was what set him apart from the others. This is what made him worthy of God's grace.

Alva was interrupted from his musings however, when the sound of a car pulling to the house's driveway. He sank lower into the bushes along the sidewalk in order to avoid detection. A young man stepped out the car, a smile on his lips as he talked on a mobile phone. Alva's eyes widened. It was time. His target had arrived.

It was time for Nikolai to meet God.

A.N: I'd like to thank Spirit9871 for inspiring me to write this story. Without you I never would have the courage to publish this story. I will also, starting next chapter, respond to each and every review I get in this section, so make sure to review!

P.S: I am currently a moderator in the forum "The Madness Combat Fanfic Revolution", which was started by Spirit9871 as a way to get more people to notice Madness Fanfics. If your looking for a way to get your MC fanfic more attention or are looking for a good MC fanfic to read, I'd suggest you check it out! Link: forum/The-Madness-Combat-Fanfiction-Revolution/120588/


End file.
